


The Reflection of I

by Toda Jun (SkyHigh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Fiction, School, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHigh/pseuds/Toda%20Jun
Summary: Note: None of the names, characters, nor places of this are based upon anything in real life. Any relation is mere coincidence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: None of the names, characters, nor places of this are based upon anything in real life. Any relation is mere coincidence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney arrives at her new boarding school. It appears to be in the middle of virtually nowhere, and isn't busy. Not much else to say here.

_August 12, 8:35._

I stepped off the bus alone. A breeze, lukewarm, padded against my cheeks, my body, as I gazed into the entrance to the place I’d be staying for the next few years or so. The lack of clouds allowed the sunlight to illuminate the scene before me: A three-person wide dirt track leading up a hill, presumably to an opening to the barely visible wall, which lay otherwise behind several oak trees. I sighed, readying myself for what may lie ahead. As the bus left out of sight behind trees, there was no noise. Slowly, the wind brushed the branches to and fro, the grass swaying in its silent sing-song.

I walked up the centre of the dirt path, my worn canvas shoes, black and white, leaving a trail behind me. As I reached the top of the hill, a plaque caught my eye. Black marble backing, with gold writing in block capitals: AKITA BOARDING SCHOOL. ‘Akita’, as I’d been told before, is the last name of the headteacher, who had founded the school not too long ago. Despite the truth being that the school was relatively new, it certainly did not seem that way. The gap in the wall showed me a small, flattened and paved courtyard, a small concrete fountain in the middle, and three buildings, one to the left, one to the right, and one dead ahead.

I had expected someone to greet me at the entrance; they had known I was arriving today. Instead, there wasn’t anyone in sight at all. It was as if the place was abandoned. A short walk took me to the building dead ahead, passing the fountain. It was the biggest of the three, though that didn’t make it big in any respect, so I assumed it was the most important. Seeing as it is a boarding school, I guess the other two may be the dorms. I opened a glass door, stepping inside. It hit a bell, which made a noise. Inside was a small reception, gray, matted carpet with large blue chairs to the right, and a desk, which would be accessed from the door labelled ‘Staff Room’. There was a square walkway into a corridor, where a man appeared. He was thin, and slightly short for his age, which appeared to be mid-thirties. His hair was side-swept, and a creek brown, and his attire appeared to be a kind of laid-back formal. A short-sleeved white shirt with a thin black tie, done in a full Windsor knot, and black trousers, with slip-on black shoes. Taking a quick look at me, my regular white tee, and blue jeans, he smiled.

“Oh, you must be Courtney.” He declared. I nodded in response, stood still. He cleared his throat. “My name is Yuji Akita, you can call me Yuji.” The headmaster. “The headmaster. A pleasure to meet you.” I blinked.

“Oh, er, yes, you too.” I stammered. He chuckled, nodding me in his direction.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the class.” He announced. Hm. Perhaps I could get used to this laid-back attitude.

~

_8:42._

The class was the first door on the right as you turned left out the reception. Inside were four boys, and two other girls, along with a female teacher. Whatever chatter they were doing ceased, as they all looked at me simultaneously as soon as the door opened. For a moment, there was a cold silence. Yuji clapped his hands.

“Right!” He began, “I believe I’ve told you about Courtney…” The class stood up, all of them smiling together.

The boy furthest on the left spoke first.

“Hello, Courtney.” The black-haired boy began. He seemed tall, no older than me. He wore a tee with a picture of mountains on the front of it, along with navy jeans. “My name is Lyam. Nice to meet you.” His dark blue eyes looked at me contentedly, as the boy next to him followed on.

“Heya. I’m Malcolm.” He waved at me, eyes closed, a wide smile printed on his face. He was ginger, average height, and sported a blue sports shirt, and white sport shorts. The girl next to him followed on.

“Hello!” The blonde chirped. “Lindsay.” Her attire consisted of a very short-sleeved light yellow tee, and white denim shorts to go with hazel eyes. I don’t think I could wear something like that. I’d probably feel too exposed. My spine shuddered as the thought of it. The girl next to her simply nodded. The short girl, with short brown hair, blue eyes, stood close to Lindsay, wearing a long-sleeved gray top, the sleeves of which nearly covered her hands.

“K-Kyra.” She softly mumbled, barely audibly. I nodded, smiling. A similarly short third boy’s turn was next.

“Oh, er, Glen.” He shifted his glasses, wearing an orange tee, jeans. “Hi.” He fidgeted, his blond hair shivering. Another boy stood next to him. He nodded.

“Eliot.” He spoke calmly. His light brown hair was similarly swept as Yuji’s.He wore a light blue tee, with a breast pocket, and white jeans. His eyes were a dark, deep brown. Yuji stepped next to the other teacher to introduce her.

“And this one’s Junko Akita. Of course, everyone calls her Junko.” He stated. She gave a little wave, and a soft smile. He hair, medium-long, was a thin brown, and she wore a simple blue shirt, with a thin white cardigan, and regular blue jeans. I smiled, jumping slightly as I realised it was my cue to introduce myself.

“Er, I’m Courtney.” I stuttered. Wait. They already knew that didn’t they? “Erm… Nice to meet you?” I guessed at the proper response. Together, everyone gave a simple nod, as they seated themselves back down.

Of course, it’d all be fun and games if I’d just walked into a regular school. No, I already knew that these kids shared the same accursed past as me. This school was laid-back for a reason. We were reclaiming our childhood; regaining the innocence that we’d had stolen away from us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courtney's past. Enough said.

_Five Years Ago, July 2._

Five years ago, I’d be eight years old. Hm, what do eight year-olds do? I suppose I was skipping gleefully about home, a short walk from school. I had just separated from my friend as they reached their destination. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Where I lived was quiet, and the only sound was the scratch of my shoes against the sidewalk, and the chirping of birds in trees. A van pulled out of the street in front of me, and parked across the road. Two men climbed out of it. A small toy brush fell out my pocket. I bent over to pick it up. Suddenly, the world went a shade of brown. I tried to scream as I felt myself being picked up, but they were stifled by a rough hand on my mouth. I felt myself being put down on cold, hard metal. My hands were forced behind my back, and held there by what felt like a rope, which cut into my arm as it was too tight. I heard a door slam shut, an engine rev, the van’s, as I felt myself start moving. I screamed, kicked. Nothing happened.

A daytime kidnapping. You would have thought somebody would notice. I’m not that lucky, unfortunately. Somehow, on the cold surface, I cried myself asleep, my mind racing, not knowing what was happening outside. Some sort of bag must have been put on my head.

~

I woke up in a dimly lit room. The walls around me had paint and plaster torn off in sections, the floor wasn’t carpeted, nor tiled. It didn’t take me long to notice that I was lying completely naked on a bed without its quilt. At the corner of the room, I spotted my underwear. An indescribable scent trespassed into my nasal cavity. I clambered down from the bed onto the cold hard surface of the floor to reach for them. I felt dizzy, and for whatever reason, couldn’t remember how I’d gotten here. As I grabbed at my panties, a yellow gleam entered the room. A door had opened. A man, much taller than me stepped inside. He wore ragged jeans, and what was once a white tee shirt. The dim light failed to uncover his features, but I felt his cold eyes staring into my nude self. I felt his face wrinkle with a smile of guilty pleasure. He walked over to me slowly. I backed up against the wall behind me. I didn’t know this man. What was he going to do to me? He started to chuckle, a low, menacing chuckle that shook my spine. He unbuttoned his jeans, his shadow looming over me. I screamed, as he removed his jeans and his underpants at the same time, leaving him completely bottomless. He grabbed my wrist. His hand was cold. His grip was tough. His other hand grabbed my chest, lifting me up, pummeling me into the worn springs of the bed mattress. I shut my eyes, wishing for it to be over. My screams became the only thing I could hear, as I felt him grab my waist…

_

_Present Day, August 13, 6:47._

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. My body shivered; I felt dizzy. I rushed into the bathroom as my insides found a new freedom in the toilet bowl. Eventually, perhaps a minute or so later, the outburst ceased. I flushed the toilet, turning to look at myself in the mirror. I was pale, visibly shaking. I was wearing a thin white pajama top, and white panties. No socks. My hair was disheveled; I looked a mess. I sighed, entering back into the main room, opening a dresser. These boarding house rooms, though relatively spacious, were regular, simplistic. A bed, a bedside table with a lamp and a digital alarm clock on top, two dressers, a few cabinets, and an en-suite bathroom, with a toilet, shower and a sink with a mirror on the wall. The lights were new, didn’t flicker, and were bright so you could see everything. The carpet was a simple gray, as in the main school building, but slightly more… plush. Setting my clothes on the bed, a new set of underwear, a blue tee, white jeans, and a new pair of socks, I started to take off my pajamas, chucking them into a small basket next to the bedside table. I removed my present underwear, and felt nervous. I always felt this way whenever I was naked. I opened the bathroom door, locking it behind me as I entered, heading over to the shower.

~

The warm shower eased my nerves a fair bit. The tensed muscles from my earlier sickness relaxed, and I was less pale. I dried myself with a towel, flicking on a hairdryer to do the quick job of drying my light blond hair. Once it was done, I flicked off the hairdryer, taking off my towel as I reached for my panties. The door to my room opened. I froze to the spot, nude, vulnerable. Malcolm stepped through, not noticing what was going on, his eyes closed as he gleefully called to me.

“Rise and shine, Courtney! Rise and shine!” His ever-exaggerated voice rung in my ears. My muscles tensed, I wanted to move, grab the towel, but I couldn’t. He noticed the lack of response, calming down, opening his eyes to look at me. A bullet passed through my heart. His eyes widened as he realised, turning away immediately. “Shit! Sorry!” He exclaimed, slamming the door shut behind him. The rush of air produced by the door brushed me back into working order. My legs still quivered, but my body moved. I sighed. I knew couldn’t blame him, he didn’t know I’d gotten up. In a way, I was confused. I could have sworn I’d locked that door. I finished getting my clothes on, turning to face the door. I’d calmed down fast; perhaps I forgave him because I knew him: knew it wasn’t intentional. He wasn’t a bad person, after all. Just a touch clumsy. I opened the door, stepping outside. As I had expected, he was waiting, just outside the door, leaning against a wall. As soon as I stepped out, he walked to me nervously. “Courtney, I am so so sorry.” He rushed to explain. I held my hand up to stop him getting carried away.

“It’s ok.” I replied. Of course, it wasn’t exactly ‘ok’, but what else can you say in such a situation? Even still, he remained visibly stressed, in spite of my forgiveness, fidgeting, and scratching the back of his neck. He reminded me a bit of Glen. I noticed that all of the others had already gone, presumably to lesson, if you could call it that. Since there were so few students here, we all slept in neighbouring rooms in what was intended to be the boys’ dorm. Malcolm opened the door for me, allowing me to step outside to cross into the main building. Thanking him, I stepped outside. The sky was matted with gray clouds. A storm was brewing.


End file.
